Flickering Candle Light
by Matriaya
Summary: After the kidnapped Relena is found, Heero is faced with the confusing well of emotions that threaten to strangle him. What is it that’s filling every corner in his body, and will he be able to figure it out in time to help a very unstable Relena? R/R p


Title – Flickering Candle Light  
  
Author – Matriaya  
  
Dedication – to Leah and London for giving me the cute Heero/Relena pics. And leah, hows this proof that Heero loves Relena? Boo ya! Muahaha!  
  
Disclaimer – No, I don't own anything written in this fic. I wish I did though! You want to give it to me for my birthday? I'd love you forever!   
  
Summary – After the kidnapped Relena is found, Heero is faced with the confusing well of emotions that threaten to strangle him. What is it that's filling every corner in his body, and will he be able to figure it out in time to help a very unstable Relena?  
  
When something unknowingly precious is snatched up by the vicious hands of fate, feelings are brought to light. Such was true for Heero Yuy. He could still vividly remember the night he got the news. Relena Peacecraft was kidnapped. With a feverish passion he scoured the universe in search of her, driven by a whirlwind of confusing emotions. There was so much he denied day to day; so much he even to the moment wouldn't admit. Now that she was found and he didn't have the excuse of "the mission" to hide behind, a million different thoughts clouded his brain. In the glow of the flickering candles he tried in vain to sort through the emotions that flooded his body.  
' If only there were real lights and not candle lights,' Heero thought. 'At least that way her hair wouldn't shine like spun gold.'   
  
She sat, wrapped in a small gray blanket on the food of the bed in her cell, a surprisingly comfortable bed considering she was captive. A burgundy satin canopy hung over the matching bed that she was huddled on. The walls were bare, a deep red oak, which only served to darken the atmosphere. Besides the bed there were about 2 feet to spare on either side of the bed, and 5 at the foot towards the walls. It was an extremely small room, hardly fit for the giant plush bed someone had put in there. The other 4 had gone ahead to explain the details of the crime to the authorities, leaving Heero to take care of "loose ends." When it came time to rush her back to her normal life though, he found it impossible. Pearl-like tears fell down her cheeks into the crimson sheets as she silently sobbed; her whole body shaking. Heero stood with his back to her. Each unheard cry she had produced over the course of the week shattered his heart. Raped. She had been raped. Anger poisoned his conscious, driving him crazy. Horrifying pictures of the past week came to mind. They had received pictures, wicked taunts, of all the horrible things that had been done to her. Her head bent back in pain, she struggled with all her might to break free. Now, her body battered and spirit broken, she sat like a frail flower. The smallest breath of wind would surely crumble her. Taking a deep breath, Heero turned slowly to look at Relena. It felt like dying, over and over again with every beat of his heart. Everything about the way she sat screamed out pain.   
'What is this emotion,' he asked himself and the universe as he slowly, almost uncertainly, crossed the small space to the bed, 'that's taken so much of me captive?'   
  
Relena didn't look up when he sat down softly on the bed next to her, just continued to stare off into some unseen dimension of loneliness. Her usually perfectly neat hair was now wild and unruly, spilling down her back; but still shined with the same sun-kissed brilliance. Her eyes, still their soft blue, held a grayish dull tone to them now, which frightened Heero more than anything he'd ever seen before. He sat there for a moment, just staring at her. Relena was never weak, always strong and determined. She had stopped crying for the moment, but she was visibly trembling and rocking back and forth slightly.   
"Relena?" he whispered her name softly. If she heard him she made no indication. Gently, so as not to frighten her, he slowly reached out and touched her shoulder. The moment his fingers hit the rough fabric of the blanket, she cringed away from him with a horrified look on her face. As if snapped out of her trance she looked wildly around, with fear dancing on her face. The blanket dropped away revealing the loose, torn dress she wore. Heero swore silently as he saw the marks on her body. Bruises of deep purple, and nail marks caked with dried blood, scattered across her body like dead men on a battle field.   
  
She scooted over on the bed, distancing herself from him. Once recognizing who was sitting next to her, confusion flickered in her panic-coated eyes. Heero's heart broke all over again to see her in such pain. Her lips began to move with unspoken words and she shook her head slightly back and forth in utter puzzlement. With the tenderness of a butterfly's kiss he reached out and touched her cheek.  
"Relena." He whispered again, staring deep into her eyes. Her lower lip trembled for a moment, and her eyes flashed with momentary horror as she recollected all that had happened the week. Then the dam of emotions pent up inside her broke suddenly and she collapsed against Heero, fresh tears streaming down her face.   
"Heero." She sobbed out softly. Heero gathered her up into his arms, stroking her hair gently.  
"It's all right, you're safe now." He murmured into her hair. She trembled, small and helpless in his arms. The confusing emotion that he had battled with earlier suddenly became clear to him with flashing brilliance. A small shudder ran through him as he realized the inevitable. He needed to tell her, he had to tell her. Softly, he whispered his confession.  
"I love you Relena," he whispered softly, almost inaudibly. She heard his well enough though. A small gasp escaped her lips, and she pulled back slightly, to look at his face. Love and devotion shined back at her, as a little smile flickered across his face. Slowly, giving her every chance to pull away, he hooked a finger under her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. The soft sweetness of a warm summer breeze spread through his body. Many times before, even when he claimed to hate her very soul, he'd thought about what it would be like to kiss Relena Peacecraft. It was wonderful; everything he could have dreamed of and more. Slowly his fingers weaved through her silky hair. Not until he heard her small sob did he realize she was still crying. Shame flushed his face.  
"I…. I'm sorry… I just… I…" he stuttered, turning away with embarrassment. Tingles went through him at the soft touch of Relena's hand on his cheek. She turned his head to look back into her eyes. Silently she told him that everything was all right.   
'So beautiful,' he thought, tracing her jaw line with one finger.   
"God I love you." He repeated, claiming her lips once more. All his questions were answered in the whisper of her kiss, and the meaning was returned to his life. Relena was his, and he would protect her at any cost… this time with his full heart.   
  
(A/N= this is my first gundam wing fic. I've only ever seen endless waltz so sorry if I got anything wrong. R/R please! I'd love you forever! Really, I would! 


End file.
